Divina Tentación
by Ashee.Amirah
Summary: ¿ Qué es lo que uno debe hacer ante una situación de ese tipo?¿Seguir lo que dicta el corazón?¿Seguir nuestra mente?¿Fijarnos en la moral o no? Cuando uno ama con el corazón, las consecuencias mucho no importan. Amor prohibido. Mimato. Contendrá Lemon. Capitulo 4 UP!
1. Confesión desde el corazón

Una bella joven de 18 años se ataba un listón color rosa en su cabello, cayéndole sobre sus hombros, lacio y con las puntas onduladas. Su cabello era castaño, su tez, blanca, su rostro angelical. Llevaba puesto un vestido que llegaba unos centímetros antes de las rodillas, de color blanco con flores pequeñas fucsias, amarillas y turquesas. que se entrelazaban con los tallos verdes, se miró por última vez en el espejo, acomodándose el sutil maquillaje que llevaba, sus mejillas sonrosadas combinaban perfectamente con el color de sus labios que poseían un color rosado natural con un poco de brillo labial.

- Mimi, hija ya nos vamos, apúrate a bajar-. Dijo Satoe, la madre de la joven.

- Ya bajo madre!-

Mimi seguía en su habitación mirándose en el espejo sin mirarse a si misma, su mente estaba volando y recordándolo a él, a Michael, el joven que le había robado el corazón, juntos habían pasado un año increíble pero aún recordaba la última discusión que había tenido con él y eso opacaba todo su amor, desde esa vez que discutieron no lo había vuelto a ver, puesto que había dejado atrás Estados Unidos para regresar a Japón, su país natal, y no había hecho tiempo para arreglar las cosas y despedirse. Bajó las escaleras y subió junto a sus padres al auto para dirijirse a misa, un método que habían adoptado durante su estadía en Estados Unidos, pero ahora que hacía una semana que habían vuelto a Japón, a la ciudad de Odaiba, querían retomar la costumbre ese mismo domingo, en Odaiba sólo el 2 % de la población es cristiana, pero al hacerse populares las bodas con un vestido blanco, se habían construidos varias iglesias en el lugar, por eso habían elegido ir a misa a una iglesia muy bonita cerca de su vivienda.

Iban camino a la iglesia, Mimi iba encerrada en un profundo mar de sentimientos , meditaba acerca del amor que sentía por Michael y a su vez observaba su dedo anular derecho, en este se encontraba un anillo con una piedrita brillante rosa en forma de gota, una gota de agua que simbolizaba pureza. Sus padres se lo habían regalado de niña, su familia era conservadora y religiosa. El anillo significaba un voto de castidad, debía usarlo hasta que algún joven le ofrezca matrimonio y así reemplazarlo por uno de compromiso, pero no podía perder su virginidad hasta el matrimonio.

Recordaba las cosas que había pasado con su amor aquel día, tenía ganas de arrojar ese anillo por la ventanilla, olvidar ese trato de llegar virgen al matrimonio, ya que culpa de eso había estado a punto de pecar con Michael, y le había costado el fin a la relación.

**Flashback**

Mimi se encontraba en la casa de Michael tomando un café cuando ambos decidieron ir a la habitación de Michael para ver una película. Sin darse cuenta, de un momento a otro comenzaron a besarse tiernamente, hasta que los besos fueron aumentando y siguieron besándose con pasión. Michael a medida que besaba a Mimi, la dirigía levemente a su cama. Ella estaba levemente excitada, sentía un calor insoportable dentro de su ser, al igual que Michael, físicamente, se hacían visibles sus ganas. Comenzó a levantar la camisa rosa que llevaba puesta Mimi, acariciando levemente su vientre, mientras besaba su cuello. Ella se dejaba acariciar y besar por él, miles de mariposas revoloteaban por su vientre, no podía pensar claramente, su mente estaba bloqueada por la pasión y lujuria que sentía en esos momentos.

- Mimi…mi amor, despréndete la camisa.- Le dijo él, con la respiración agitada y la voz entrecortada.

Mimi solo asintió con la cabeza, cuando empezó a desprender el primer botón, a su vez que Michael desprendía su pantalón, divisó su anillo y no pudo continuar.

-¿Qué te pasa Mimi?, ¿Por qué no te desprendes la camisa?- Le preguntó

-Pasa que no quiero seguir con esto, perdóname Michael pero tú sabes bien lo que significa este anillo.- Lo dijo enseñándoselo.

-Tienes razón pero no le hagas caso, sólo déjate llevar, es un tonto anillo, no tiene mucha importancia, es solo un objeto Mimi.

-No puedo hacerlo, perdón, yo le hice una promesa a mis padres y la cumpliré.

-Pero qué cosas dices Mimi! Por un estúpido anillo no quieres hacer nada, otra vez la misma historia, me estoy cansando de ti.- Le gritó Michael a la vez que la tomaba fuertemente por sus muñecas.

-¡¿Qué haces Michael?! Me estás lastimando.- Dijo Mimi.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir rápidamente mientras él no la soltaba, ella cerraba fuertemente los ojos girando su rostro hacia la izquierda, no quería observarlo. No podía creer que el amor de su vida, el que le había prometido que la cuidaría, que haría que nadie le haga daño, el mismo se lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Michael suéltame!, por favor te lo pido.

-¡No!, tú serás mía en este preciso instante, no me importa ese tonto anillo ni nada, ni siquiera tus sentimientos, sólo quiero tu cuerpo, ya no me resisto-.

Dicho eso, Michael la empujó nuevamente a la cama, Mimi seguía llorando, estaba en shock, su dulce Michael, estaba por abusar de ella.

-¡Suéltame Michael!, ya no quiero más nada contigo. Déjame ir, quiero que esta relación termine.-

Mimi forcejeaba pero Michael no la soltaba, hasta que pudo levantar una pierna y le pegó con su rodilla derecha en las partes íntimas de éste, haciendo que salga de arriba suyo para sostenerse, el dolor para Michael era insoportable. Mimi aprovechó para salir corriendo de la habitación. Salió corriendo de la habitación y luego de la casa. Tomó el metro para llegar a su casa, en el camino iba temblando, aún sin creer lo que había sucedido. Abrió su bolso y sacó un espejo que ella llevaba, observó cómo su maquillaje se había corrido a causa de las lágrimas, lo retocó para que no se note que había llorado y a los minutos bajó del metro para dirigirse a su casa.

-Hola hija, ¿Qué tal te fue hoy con Michael?-. Preguntó Satoe

-Hola Mami, todo bien, y a ti ¿Qué tal tu día?-. Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-De eso quería hablarte hija, vamos a la sala con papá, ambos tenemos que decirte algo.

**End of Flashback**

Ese día además de haber terminado con Michael, sus padres le habían comentado que iban a volver a Japón por razones de trabajo, a las dos semanas se mudaron y no supo más nada de Michael. Él la llamaba cada día pero Mimi rechazaba las llamadas y los mensajes que le enviaba eran pidiéndole perdón y pidiéndole volver, decía que se había equivocado, que en verdad lo sentía.

Llegaron a la iglesia, Mimi bajó del auto y entraron al lugar. Comenzó la misa, ella seguía pensando en Michael, todavía lo amaba. El último mensaje que le había enviado, la había tomado por sorpresa, aún lo recordaba el mensaje de memoria.

"_**Hola Princesa, me pregunto ¿Cómo has estado?, me acabo de enterar que te has mudado a Japón nuevamente, me entristeció mucho al enterarme pero luego recordé que tengo familia por parte de mi madre allí en Japón, entonces decidí ir a buscarte, quiero que me des una nueva oportunidad para remediar el error que he cometido y así poder estar juntos nuevamente, no espero una respuesta a este mensaje, sólo espero que lo leas. Quien aún te ama. Michael"**_

"¿Será verdad que vendrá hasta aquí sólo para verme? ¿Realmente estará arrepentido?, Sinceramente ya no sé qué pensar al respecto, lo extraño, pero no demasiado, eso me tiene confundida, si lo amo tanto como mi mente piensa, ¿Por qué mi corazón no lo extraña lo suficiente? ¿Será acaso que ya no lo amo lo suficiente?

Mientras que finalizaba la misa, el Sacerdote de la iglesia daba las últimas palabras.

- Mis queridos fieles, doy aquí por finalizada mi última misa en esta bellísima ciudad, puesto que me transferirán a una iglesia de Polonia, mi país natal, pero no se preocupen, el nuevo Sacerdote que me suplantará es muy bueno, acaba de convertirse en uno, es un jovencito muy simpático, así que la semana siguiente, lo podrán conocer. Con esto último doy el rito de conclusión.

**-**El Señor este con ustedes.  
**-**_Y con tu espíritu-. Respondieron los fieles_  
**-**La bendición de Dios Todopoderoso, †Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Santo descienda sobre ustedes y permanezca para siempre-. Continúo el Sacerdote Juan  
_-__Amén__…_- Respondieron los fieles  
La Santa Misa ha terminado. Podemos ir en paz-. Concluyó el Padre Juan  
_-__Demos gracias a Dios_-_._

-Mimi, hija vamos. ¿Te pasa algo? No has respondido en ningún momento a los rezos ni nada.

-Tranquila madre, estoy bien, solo que un poco cansada, nada más-.

Mimi se sentía sumamente culpable por no haber prestado atención en la misa, ni siquiera se había enterado que el Padre Juan se retiraría de Odaiba. Se sentía culpable pero así, tuvo una gran idea.

-Madre, como no he prestado atención alguna en la misa, para compensar me quedaré aquí para confesarme, necesito un poco de la paz del Señor para sentirme plena-. Lo dijo sonriente.

-Está bien hija, me parece perfecto, ¿Quieres que regresemos por ti en una hora?

-Tranquila mami, yo me iré sola, me iré en el metro, sabes que nuestro hogar no queda muy lejos de aquí.

-Está bien mi niña, entonces cuídate mucho. Me iré porque papá está en el auto.

-Adiós madre-.

-Adiós Mimi-.

Mimi se alejó de allí para dirigirse al confesionario, estaba dispuesta a hablar con el Padre, no tanto de los pecados, puesto que no había cometido muchos, si no para descargarse y buscar algún consejo con respecto a su situación con Michael, prefería ir allí puesto que se preserva la identidad y los pecados de la personas, manteniéndolos sólo en el diálogo con el sacerdote. Éste está obligado a no revelar jamás lo escuchado en confesión, por eso estaba segura de poder ir allí a confesarse. Sabía que si lo hacía con su madre, no la perdonaría por haber casi pecado con Michael, y allí en la ciudad, no tenía amigos, no sabía nada con respecto a los que había tenido en la infancia así que por eso fue allí.

Mimi se sentó allí para comenzar con su confesión.

-Padre, ¿Se encuentra ahí?-. Preguntó Mimi temiendo que no haya nadie allí.

- Que tal señorita, usted viene a confesarse, estoy a su disponibilidad siendo mediador entre usted y nuestro Señor. ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?-.

Mimi dudó en contestar, ese señor que le hablaba no era el Padre Juan, la voz que provenía de allí era de alguien más joven.

-Disculpe, usted no es el Padre Juan ¿Verdad?-. Preguntó Mimi con duda.

- Tienes razón, mi nombre es Yamato, acabo de empezar mis tareas en esta iglesia, tu eres la primer persona que viene a confesarse conmigo, mucho gusto señorita. Espero no incomodarla por el hecho de que yo no sea el Padre Juan.

-No se preocupe Padre, no me incomoda, solo que no sabía que el Padre Juan se iría.

- No has estado prestando mucha atención a la misa ¿Verdad?-. Dicho esto Yamato sonreía.

- Tiene razón Padre, ese es uno de los motivos por los que vengo a confesarme-.

Mimi se encontraba apenada, jamás se había distraído tanto en una misa, por eso se sentía mal.

-Bueno señorita, puedes empezar a confesarte.

Ella le contó toda su historia, lo sucedido con Michael, el significado de su anillo, y la confusión de sus sentimientos, no sabía si en realidad estaba enamorada o no. Yamato la escuchó del principio a final, cautivándose con la melodiosa voz de aquella joven desconocida ante sus ojos, sin embargo, ella le transmitía con su voz la amargura que sentía su corazón.

- Bueno jovencita, he escuchado todo tu relato, la verdad que no veo pecado alguno de tu parte, sí por parte de ese tal Michael pero no soy quién para juzgarlo, puesto que estoy aquí para ayudarte a ti con tus problemas. Préstame atención a lo que te voy a decir.

A Mimi la voz de ese joven Sacerdote la tranquilizaba y le sacaba un peso de encima, al sentir por medio de la voz de él que ella no había pecado en su intento por estar con Michael.

* * *

Hola ¿Qué tal? Este es mi primer fic! Es un Mimato, quizás este capítulo no contenga mucho pero les aseguró que en los próximos capítulos habrá más interacción entre Mimi y Matt. Espero sus reviews!

Sin más que decir, saluda atte . AsheAmirah


	2. Ana Behibek

Hola! aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado :) . ¡Les agradezco sus reviews! fueron muy importantes para mí ya que es mi primer fic, tanto en publicar, como en escribir, tengo muchas historias pero solo en mi cabeza xD. Lo que está en negrita, cursiva con comillas son los _**"pensamientos" **_de los personajes.

**Lamentablemente Digimon no me pertenece. Obviamente si me perteneciera, haría explícito el Mimato.**

No los entretengo más!, comiencen a leer el capítulo.

* * *

_**- Bueno jovencita, he escuchado todo tu relato, la verdad que no veo pecado alguno de tu parte, sí por parte de ese tal Michael pero no soy quién para juzgarlo, puesto que estoy aquí para ayudarte a ti con tus problemas. Préstame atención a lo que te voy a decir.**_

_**A Mimi la voz de ese joven Sacerdote la tranquilizaba y le sacaba un peso de encima, al sentir por medio de la voz de él que ella no había pecado en su intento por estar con Michael.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

**Ana Behibek**

- ¿Ahora lo entiendes? No debes sentirte apenada por el hecho de haber compartido un poco de lujuria con ese joven, después de todo, el cuerpo humano es débil. No puede luchar contra la pasión y la lujuria.

-Entiendo Padre, la verdad que lo admiro, haber hecho la promesa al celibato y haberse rendido ante la posibilidad de compartir la vida con alguien más y formar una familia es admirable. Yo no podría, soy consiente que luego de contraer matrimonio con alguien, podré compartir mi pasión y lujuria sin remordimientos, eso me anima. Por lo que he notado, su voz es de alguien joven, usted no debe ser muy grande de edad ¿verdad?-. Preguntó Mimi curiosa, quería saber la edad de aquel hombre, ella estaba segura que no era muy grande de edad y eso la intrigaba, ¿Cómo alguien tan joven había decidido rendirse ante el amor y meterse de lleno en la religión sin siquiera poder formar una familia o el simple hecho de enamorarse?

- Tienes razón, supongo que soy algo joven, al igual que tú jovencita, se nota por la frescura de su voz, no preciso contemplarla para darme cuenta de eso.

- Exacto Padre, tengo 18 años, supongo que soy algo joven, lamento tener que decirle que debo retirarme, ya se está haciendo algo tarde.

-Esta bien hija, que Dios la acompañe en su camino, la espero el próximo domingo, pues será mi primer misa.

-Claro, aquí estaré, adiós Padre.

-Adiós hija, un gusto haber podido conversar con usted.

Mimi se dirigió al metro, durante el camino iba pensativa, iba alegre, no entendía como en unos minutos, el Padre de la iglesia le había ordenado sus pensamientos. Llegó a su casa, sus padres la esperaban con la cena.

-Hola hija, ¿Cómo te ha ido?-. Preguntó Keisuke

-Bien papá.- Dijo Mimi sonriendo

-Mimi, justo llegaste para la cena, estaba preocupada por ti, estaba a punto de llamar a tu celular.

-Mami te preocupas demasiado. Estoy aquí y bien.- Mimi seguía sonriendo.

Cenó con su familia y luego decidió ir a su habitación para dormir.

-"**Mañana será lunes y comenzaré nuevamente las clases, me pregunto si serán amables mis compañeros de clase"**-. Pensó Mimi

* * *

Yamato ni siquiera conocía el nombre de la joven y aun así, sintió curiosidad por ella, por conocer su rostro. Jamás le había sucedido pero el escucharla hablar le agradaba mucho. Aún le rondaba por la cabeza la frase de la joven -_**la verdad que lo admiro, el hecho de haber tomado el celibato y haberse rendido ante la posibilidad de compartir la vida con alguien más y formar una familia es admirable- **_Él había decidido ser Sacerdote porque no creía absolutamente en el amor ni en la familia. Sus padres se habían divorciado cuando él era un niño, lo habían separado de su hermano Takeru, ¿Cómo iba a creer en el amor entonces? A su alrededor jamás vio el amor de nadie, mucho menos una familia ya que él había vivido solo con su padre sin ver a su madre ni a su hermano.

Recordaba los requisitos para ser Sacerdote _**"Requiere de buena salud, de una psicología sana y equilibrada, de una integración de su personalidad e identidad masculina, de hábitos de virtudes que den ciertas garantías de que será un buen ministro de Cristo, Señor. Además, debe también ser capaz de vivir durante toda su vida el celibato por el Reino de los cielos."**_

Por eso sabía que era lo indicado para él, estaba seguro que cumplía con cada requisito para serlo. La joven le había dicho que lo admiraba por haber hecho la promesa al celibato, ¿Lo admiraba? Para él era lo más normal del mundo. Jamás había sentido nada por ninguna mujer, mucho menos por un hombre, él no tenía la mente tan retorcida como para eso.

-"_**Deberé dormir, mañana será un nuevo día"-.**_Yamato comenzó a rezar para luego dormir.

**Día lunes. 7:00 a.m.**

-Ya cállate despertador-. Dijo Mimi tapándose el rostro con su almohada.

Decidió apagarlo para comenzar a vestirse, debía ponerse su uniforme nuevo. Consistía en una chaqueta de color roja con camisa blanca y una corbata negra, una falda corta tableada de color negro, bastante corta para ser un uniforme de un instituto. Dejaba ver sus largas y torneadas piernas algo bronceadas. Su camisa marcaba sus pechos y por ultimo, la chaqueta entallaba su cintura. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto aunque ella era algo inocente.

Desayunó, tenía mucha ansiedad por ir a su nuevo colegio y hacer nuevas amistades.

* * *

-Buenos días alumnos-. Dijo el Profesor de Matemática.- Hoy tendremos una nueva alumna, recién llegada de Estados Unidos, les presento a la señorita Tachikawa Mimi-

Mimi entró al salón de clases, hizo una reverencia y los demás alumnos la saludaron, los jóvenes de ese salón estaban embobados con la belleza de la castaña, algunas jóvenes la miraban con envidia.

-Señorita Tachikawa, siéntese del lado de la ventana a la izquierda de la señorita Takenouchi.

El Profesor le señaló el lugar a Mimi, al lado de una joven pelirroja.

-Hola Mimi!, un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Takenouchi Sora-. Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

-Igualmente-. Mimi también sonreía.-Menos mal que me han sentado con alguien amable, no me imagino mi primer día de clases pasándola mal.

-Tienes razón, debe ser horrible, y dime, vienes de Norteamérica pero tu apellido es japonés ¿Verdad?

-Sí, vengo de Estados Unidos pero mi país natal es aquí, en Japón, solo que me fui a vivir allá a los siete años, cuestiones de trabajo de mi padre.

-Señoritas, entiendo que quieran conocerse pero hagan silencio, guarden un poco de charla para el receso-. Interrumpió su Profesor

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron cómplices a la situación.

* * *

Sonó el timbre del receso y ambas se dirigieron a la salida, pero una voz las interrumpió antes de salir.

-Oye Sora! Apenas la conoces y ya me cambias por ella- Dijo exageradamente un joven castaño con los cabellos alborotados fingiendo dolor.

-Tranquilo Tai, sabes que no te cambiaría por nadie mi amor-. Habló Sora melosamente.

Mimi sonreía ante ese par, ambos se dieron un dulce beso y permanecieron abrazados mirándose a los ojos. Carraspeó discretamente para hacerse notar. Tai y Sora se dejaron de abrazar y se sonrojaron al instante ambos mirando para abajo en direcciones opuestas.

-Mi nombre es Yagami Taichi, mucho gusto Mimi.

-Igualmente, ¿Te molesta si te llamo Tai?

-No creo que haya problema Mimi, mis amigos me llaman así y supongo que seremos amigos ¿Verdad Sora?

-Exacto Sora sonriente.-Vayamos afuera, que se nos terminará el receso!

-Vamos-. Dijeron Mimi y Tai.

Por los pasillos del instituto iban caminando los tres a la par, Sora y Tai iban abrazados, Mimi iba a la derecha de Sora. Los varones que estaban ahí, no dejaban de ver pasar a Mimi, hipnotizados por su belleza.

-Wow Mimi, los tienes a todos encantados-.

-Tai tiene razón Mimi.

-Eso no es verdad-. Dijo Mimi sonrojada y avergonzada

- Jaja, no te apenes Sora.

Llegaron al patio y se sentaron bajo un árbol a conversar. Ahí los tres se conocieron a fondo, le contaron a Mimi de su vida al igual que Mimi les contó de la suya. Ahí supo que Sora y Tai se conocían desde que eran apenas unos niños y que hacía un año y medio que estaban juntos. Sora bromeaba con que a Tai le había costado mucho declarársele, aún recordaba la forma graciosa para hacerlo, comenzó a relatarle a Mimi lo que había sucedido.

* * *

**Flashback**

Sora y Tai se encontraban a la salida del instituto para dirigirse cada uno a su casa.

-Oye Sora, ehh… antes de ir a tu casa yo pensaba que si tu quieres, o si no quieres no hay problema pero quería saber si tu…tal vez… ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?-. Dijo Tai nervioso

-Claro Tai, pero ¿Por qué tan nervioso? ¿Te pasa algo?

-Eh… no, claro que no! No me pasa nada Sorita.

-¿Sorita? ¿Hace cuanto no me llamas así? ¿De verdad que estás bien?

-Si Sora, dale vamos.

Tai la tomó de la mano y por poco la arrastraba hacia la heladería más cercana. Sora iba algo sorprendida. Todo el día lo había notado raro a Tai, es más, ella le había convidado un chocolate en el receso pero él se había negado, ahí supo que le pasaba algo grave ¿Desde cuando Tai se negaba a un chocolate? Debía ser el fin del mundo entonces.

Ambos salieron caminando hacia el parque tomando helado, iban en silencio, un silencio incómodo para Sora pero no para Tai, agradecía el silencio para reordenar sus sentimientos, estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Llegaron al parque y caminaban entre los arboles, Tai se detuvo y se paró frente a Sora, sonrojado y mirándola a los ojos. Sora no entendía mucho.

-Sora quizás esto te tome por sorpresa. Hace tiempo que quería hacerlo y…y lo estuve meditando mucho, en verdad le temo mucho a las consecuencias pero ehh…bueno, ¿cómo decirlo?-. Se pasaba la mano sobre la nuca nerviosamente, Sora estaba desconcertada, no entendía nada de lo que su amigo le decía. -Sabes, decidí arriesgarme. Nos conocemos prácticamente de…de toda la vida. Con el correr de los años me di cuenta de esto, en realidad siempre lo supe pero tardé en comprenderlo-. Tai hizo silencio

-Vamos Tai, sigue, no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo-. Sora frunció el ceño

- Sora quería decirte que _Ana Behibek._

_-_¿Qué Tai? ¿Quién es Ana?-. Sora seguía más confundida.

-Nadie Sora, ehh-. Tai estaba sumamente nervioso.- Significa Buena Suerte en hawaiano! Sabes mañana tienes tu torneo de tenis y no podré ir. _**"Genial idiota, lo haz arruinado, te mereces un premio! Ahora qué excusa le darás, tu solo has faltado a un torneo en toda su vida, prometiste no hacerlo de nuevo..." **_Pensaba Tai

- Gracias Tai! Pero ¿Cómo que no irás? Sabes que eres mi amuleto de la suerte, ¿Recuerdas hace dos torneos atrás cuando no fuiste porque estabas en lo de tus abuelos?

- No Sora, no lo recuerdo.

- Perdí Tai! ¿Sabes por qué?-. Tai negó con la cabeza.- Por que no estabas ahí para alentarme Tai-. Tras decir esto, ambos se ruborizaron. – Por favor Tai, debes venir-. Sora sonaba bastante suplicante.

- Lo siento Sora, tengo que estudiar para matemática.

-¿Tú? ¿Estudiar? ¿Desde cuando?

- Tengo que estudiar a la tarde, jeje, a la mañana debo ir a lo de mis abuelos, no los veo desde el torneo ese que dijiiste.

-Está bien, ¿Sabes qué? No vayas, no te necesito-. Sora se fue corriendo del parque en dirección a su casa completamente enojada.

"_**¿Por qué Tai no irás? Eres mi mejor amigo, te necesito"**_

Los músculos de Tai no reaccionaban, él quería correr tras Sora pero algo se lo impedía, claro, había arruinado el momento tan esperado por él durante tanto tiempo. Se sentía completamente idiota. _**"¿Por qué no pude decírselo? Tal vez me ganó el miedo que tengo a perderla, el miedo a perder esta amistad, el miedo a no ser correspondido…"**_

* * *

Había pasado un día, Sora se encontraba a punto de comenzar el torneo, cuando se encontró con una amiga de tenis y decidió acercarse para desearle suerte.

-Oye Mikami, quería decirte _Ana Behibek_-. Dijo Sora sonriente.

Mikami abrió los ojos como platos

-Eh… Sora, yo lo siento pero supongo que… no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos…ehh, cómo decirlo…supongo que a mi no me gustan las chicas, pero tranquila seguiremos siendo amigas.

-¿Quéeeeeee? ¿De qué hablas Mikami?, yo solo te deseaba "Buena Suerte" en hawaiano. Pero qué cosas dices, a mi tampoco me gustan las chicas!.

Mikami dio un largo suspiro.

-Sora , me habías asustado, _Ana Behibek_ no significa "Buena Suerte", mucho menos es en hawaiano, ¿Quién te lo dijo a eso?.

-Eso no importa Mikami, pero dime, ¿Qué significa? y ¿En qué idioma?

-Significa "Yo Te Amo" en árabe, se usa cuando un hombre quiere decirle te amo a una mujer, cuando la mujer quiere decirle te amo a un hombre, debe decirle _Ana Behibak_.

Sora estaba atónita ante las palabras de su amiga, su corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente, parecía que se le iba a salir de su pecho. _**"Por Dios! Tai se me declaró y yo no me di cuenta, que tonta fui! Pero… ¿Cómo me iba a dar cuenta si yo no hablo árabe? Tai tampoco pero lo debe haber buscado en Google… "**_. Comenzó a reír nerviosamente, reía descontroladamente…

-Sora ¿Estás bien?

-Me ama! Mikami, ÉL ME AMA!-. Sora agarró a su amiga por los hombros y la sacudía repitiendo "Me ama!, me ama!

-¿Quién te ama Sora?

- Mikami debo irme, lo siento, ¡Gracias por todo!-. Sora salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Tai. Todavía era temprano, seguro que no se había ido a lo de sus abuelos.

-Sora ya empieza el partido…Sora…- .Mikami se quedó petrificada ante la reacción de su amiga.

* * *

Sora estaba completamente agitada, había corrido unas cuantas cuadras, llegó y se prendió al timbre. La señora Yagami abrió la puerta extrañada por la actitud de Sora.

-Hola Sora, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí señora, lo siento por lo del timbre, llevo prisa,-. Sora estaba sumamente sonrojada.- ¿Se encuentra Tai?

- Claro, está en su habitación, pasa si quieres.

Sora pasó a la casa, se quitó los zapatos y descalza fue corriendo hacia la habitación de Tai. Abrió la puerta algo agitada, transpirada y con el pelo revuelto.

-Sora! ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Tai estaba sumamente sorprendido.-¿No tienes que estar en tu torneo?-

-Tai… _Ana Behibak,... _con todo mi corazón.

-¿Qué dices Sora?-. Tai no comprendía la situación, seguía sentado en su cama desconcertado.

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO ENTIENDES TAI? ¡_Ana Behibak!_ TE AMO, TE AMO ¡TE AMO!,¡yo también te amo!, eso quise decir, _Ana Behibak-_. Sora se sonrojó bastante y miró hacia el suelo apenada.

Tai se paró rápidamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, la miró a los ojos y la besó con mucha pasión, ese fue el comienzo de su amor. En realidad, había comenzado hacia tiempo, con la diferencia de que ambos no sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

-Tai, ¿Cómo es que cuando Sora fue a decirte _Ana Behibak _tú no comprendías nada? Deberías haber sabido el significado, digo…ya que tú fuiste el primero en decir "Te Amo" en árabe-. Mimi lo dijo frunciendo el ceño, luego sonrió.

-Eh… pasa que lo saqué de una revista esa de niñas que tenía mi hermana, leí solo la parte que decía "Te Amo" de un hombre para una mujer-. Tai se llevó una mano a su mentón mirando hacia arriba con la típica posición para pensar.

Ambas rieron ante Tai.

-Oigan, no se rían, fue, muy difícil para mí-. Tai se hacía el ofendido

Los tres se miraron y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, sin dudas, era el comienzo de una gran amistad.

Pasó una semana, cada vez iban tomando más confianza entre Tai, Sora y Mimi. A la salida del instituto, los tres iban juntos, Sora y Mimi se mandaban mensajes de texto a diario, mientras que Mimi, todos los días llevaba siempre un almuerzo bastante cargado para convidarle a Tai, era un glotón y a él le encantaba como le cocinaba Satoe a Mimi.

Había llegado el domingo, Mimi durante la semana se había olvidado completamente de Michael, el mensaje de texto y sus problemas, también se había olvidado del Sacerdote con el que se había confesado. Se había olvidado pero cuando llegó a Misa con sus padres lo recordó, ahora sentía curiosidad por verlo.

"¿_**Cómo será? Mmm… de seguro debe ser de estatura baja, con lentes, cabello castaño, y no muy agraciado físicamente, digo, para alguien tan joven convertirse en Sacerdote, no debe tener esperanza alguna en el amor."**_ Mimi miraba hacia arriba y sonreía, imaginaba el rostro del Sacerdote poco agraciado. _**"Oh! Querido Dios, perdóname por estar aquí en tu hogar burlándome del Padre Yamato"**_

Yamato se acercó adelante del altar y comenzó a hablar. Mimi no se había dado cuenta de aquello, seguía disculpándose con Dios por haber estado burlándose allí.

-Queridos hermanos, entrando en el mes de la familia queremos compartir esta Eucaristía y hoy, la liturgia nos recuerda y señala el valor de la fe. Con fe y alegría participemos de esta Eucaristía.

Mimi levantó la vista y lo vio. Era el joven más apuesto que había visto en su vida, alto, de cabellos rubios, sus ojos azules y profundos como el mar. La sotana que llevaba puesta lo hacia ver como un ángel, si esto era un sueño, quería que no la despierten jamás. Era un ser precioso. ¿Cómo un ser tan divino podía ser Sacerdote? Claramente él sí podía tener esperanza en el amor, era algo deslumbrante para sus ojos.

"_**¡Dios, nuevamente te pido perdón, por tener sentimientos impuros ante un mensajero tuyo! ¿Cómo puedo estar pensando esta clase de cosas aquí? Creo que el demonio está adentrándose en mi alma...Qué terrible me siento"**_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, tres veces lo tuve que subir! me eliminaba partes de suma importancia, o palabras que hacía que las oraciones no tengan sentido alguno, ¿Alguien sabe a que se debe eso?. Este capítulo se basó más que nada en Taiora, pero debía hacerlo, entiendan, :) este fic es puramente Mimato y debía aclarar cómo esta parejita se encuentran de novios. Ahora sí, en el próximo capítulo prometo interacción entre Mimi&Matt.

Gracias nuevamente por sus reviews del primer capítulo! Me dan muchos ánimos n_n

Espero nuevos reviews =).

Cuídense!

_**Ashee!**_


	3. Sincope inesperado

Hola ¿Qué tal? Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, espero nuevos reviews! Les deseo lo mejor :)

Digimon **No** me pertenece :(

* * *

Mimi levantó la vista y lo vio. Era el joven más apuesto que había visto en su vida, alto, de cabellos rubios, sus ojos azules y profundos como el mar. La sotana que llevaba puesta lo hacia ver como un ángel, si esto era un sueño, quería que no la despierten jamás. Era un ser precioso. ¿Cómo un ser tan divino podía ser Sacerdote? Claramente él sí podía tener esperanza en el amor, era algo deslumbrante para sus ojos.

_"__**¡Dios, nuevamente te pido perdón, por tener sentimientos impuros ante un mensajero tuyo! ¿Cómo puedo estar pensando esta clase de cosas aquí? Creo que el demonio está adentrándose en mi alma...Qué terrible me siento"**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

**Sincope inesperado:**

La misa transcurría y Mimi estaba hipnotizada, no, hipnotizada no, idiotizada con el Padre Yamato. Es que aún no entendía, ¿En que lugar se había visto que un Sacerdote era tan condenadamente sexy? Y nuevamente pedía a Dios perdón por sus pensamientos.

"_**Oh! Me estoy volviendo una cualquiera"**_

Yamato continuaba con la misa mientras que Mimi no escuchaba, solo lo observaba.

"_**Tendré que prestar atención a lo que dice el Padre Yamato"**_ Y con ese último pensamiento, comenzó a prestarle atención a la misa.

- El Señor nos muestra claramente que la verdadera grandeza es el amor, y la mayor muestra de amor es dar la vida por la persona amada, como lo hizo Él: entregó su vida por nosotros para que así tengamos la verdadera vida. Y es así que, en el servicio a los demás, podemos ver quién tiene mayor amor: ama quien sirve más. Que nuestra actitud no sea la de sus discípulos, que sin entender el misterio de la cruz, ambicionaban los primeros puestos en el reino temporal.

"_**Habla del amor, pero entonces, si cree tanto en el amor ¿Por qué es un sacerdote?, supongo que hablará del amor fraternal, de la amistad y esas cosas, porque estando en la situación que está, no podrá compartir el amor con una mujer jamás, que triste!" **_Claramente Mimi era una enamorada del amor, desde niña creía en los cuentos de hadas, en los finales felices y que en el amor todo lo es posible. Obviamente a medida que fue creciendo fue dándose cuenta de la dura realidad. Que no existen cuentos de hadas y hay muy pocos finales felices, y que la frase "en el amor todo es posible" no siempre se podía cumplirla, como en el caso del Padre Yamato, para él era una obligación no enamorarse.

* * *

-Ya en el Antiguo Testamento, siete siglos antes de Cristo, Isaías nos muestra al Mesías, que entregándose por todos, nos da el testimonio y el ejemplo del amor. Lectura del libro de Isaías: (...)

Mimi por más que intentaba prestar atención, su mente flotaba.

"_**¿Testimonio y ejemplo de amor? Claramente él solo puede darlo dando lectura de antiguos libros, ¡ja! es obvio que de libros, si por lo que se ve es joven, de seguro nunca se ha enamorado por eso se convirtió en Sacerdote, de seguro nunca ha sentido lo que es el amor…amor, eso tan cercano a la magia, eso que nos da miles de sensaciones juntas interna y externamente de nuestro cuerpo. ¿Cómo es posible rendirse ante la idea del amor? Fuera de lo que es el amor fraternal y todas las otras manifestaciones que hay. Hablo del amor de un hombre hacia una mujer, o de una mujer a un hombre, ¿Cómo renunciar a algo tan maravilloso como el amor?. ¿Cuantas veces he repetido la palabra amor? Ahí va, otra vez, es que es algo imposible de borrar, esta siempre con nosotros el "Amor"."**_

* * *

-Por eso, Padre, te rogamos que este mismo Espíritu santifique estas ofrendas, para que sean Cuerpo y †Sangre de Jesucristo, nuestro Señor, y así aclamemos el gran misterio que nos dejó como alianza eterna.

Porque él mismo, llegada la hora en que había de ser glorificado por ti, Padre Santo, habiendo amado a los suyos que estaban en el mundo, los amó hasta el extremo. Y, mientras cenaba con sus discípulos, tomó pan, lo bendijo, lo partió y se lo dio, diciendo:

**"Tomad y comed todos de él, porque esto es mi Cuerpo, que será entregado por vosotros".**

"**¡Oh, que rápido se está pasando todo, y yo aquí, pensando tonterías!" **El momento donde los fieles iban a comulgar estaba llegando.

-Del mismo modo, acabada la cena, tomó el cáliz y, dándote gracias de nuevo, lo pasó a sus discípulos, diciendo: **"Tomad y bebed todos de él, porque este es el cáliz de mi Sangre, Sangre de la alianza nueva y eterna, que será derramada por vosotros y por todos los hombres para el perdón de los pecados. Haced esto en conmemoración mía".**

"_**¡Iré a comulgar ya que mis pecados han sido perdonados por el Padre hace una semana, y bueno, acerca de los leves pecados impuros que he tenido al observar al Padre, estoy segura de que Dios me ha perdonado ya que pedí perdón desde lo profundo de mi corazón, además será una oportunidad para acercarme a él! ¡Oh! Por Dios y todos los Santos del cielo, nuevamente estoy pecando, no iré a comulgar para estar cerca del Padre, iré para recibir el cuerpo de Cristo, mi Dios."**_

(…)

-Jesus nos invita a sentarnos a su Mesa, acerquémonos con devoción a recibirlo.

Dichas estas palabras por Yamato los fieles comenzaron con una larga fila hasta acercarse a él y recibir la hostia.

-El cuerpo de Cristo-. Yamato repetía a cada uno de los fieles.

-Amén.

* * *

La fila iba siendo cada vez más corta y había llegado el momento de Mimi para comulgar, el momento para estar cerca del Padre Yamato.

-El cuerpo de Cristo-. Terminó la frase Yamato, mirando a los ojos de la castaña y ofreciéndole la hostia, Mimi se quedó mirándolo, no reaccionaba, nuevamente hipnotizada por los ojos del joven.

"_**¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo responder? Me siento mareada, me siento mal…"**_- Mimi cortó con sus pensamientos, de repente se le nubló la vista, vio como todo lo de su alrededor giraba.

-Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien?-. Yamato la miraba preocupado.

Mimi comenzó a ver todo negro y se desmayó.

-¡Señorita!-. Gritó Yamato, se agachó para tenerla entre sus brazos, le midió el pulso, por suerte estaba todo bien, seguramente solo era un desmayo.

Los padres de Mimi que ya habían comulgado, volvieron entre la gente y Keisuke tomó en brazos a su hija.

-Señor, aquí tenemos enfermería, llévela con Sor Hoshi, ¡hey! Cody, acompáñelos así conocen el camino. Señora, tranquilícese, su hija se encuentra bien seguramente, parece un simple desmayo, termino la misa e iré con ustedes a enfermería.

Yamato continúo la misa mientras que Satoe y Keisuke con Mimi en brazos seguían a Cody, un joven monaguillo.

* * *

Finalizó la misa y Yamato mientras despedía a la gente no dejaba de pensar en la joven que se había desmayado hacia un rato.

"_**Que joven más rara, quedó mirándome fijamente para luego desvanecerse, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Creo que iré a la enfermería rápidamente para saber cómo esta. Me tiene preocupado…"**_

* * *

En la enfermería se encontraban la enfermera Hoshi que era una señora mayor, además de enfermera era monja en la iglesia. Keisuke y Satoe estaban preocupados por su hija que no despertaba.

-Tranquilos, su hija se encuentra bien, sólo que se encuentra algo agotada, pronto despertará ¿Ha sufrido desmayos en estos últimos días?-. Preguntó la enfermera.

-La verdad que no, ella siempre ha sido una joven saludable, ¿Verdad Keisuke?-.

-Exacto, nuestra hija siempre fue saludable, no entendemos que es lo que le ha pasado. Deberíamos sacarla de aquí y llevarla a un hospital.

-Tranquilos, pronto despertará y podrán hablar con ella, quizás nos puede dar algunos indicios para que sepamos por qué se ha desmayado, quizás se venia sintiendo mal hace rato y no les comentó nada o simplemente podría ser por el amontonamiento de gente y el calor que hace, recuerde que estamos en verano y estas cosas suceden seguido entre las personas.

-Tiene razón, esperaremos aquí sentados-. Keisuke y Satoe se sentaron a esperar que Mimi despertara.

Yamato terminó la misa, se quitó la sotana y quedó con un pantalón color negro, se puso un cleriman color celeste (**Cleriman o clergyman** es la camisa que forma parte de la indumentaria de los Sacerdotes cuando no usan sotana)

Y se dirigió rápidamente a enfermería.

* * *

Yamato entró a la enfermería con la biblia en su mano.

-Padre, ¡Qué bueno que haya venido!-. Dijo Satoe

-Señora, su hija me tiene preocupado, ¿Esto le sucede a menudo?

-No Padre, claro que no, como le decíamos a la enfermera, ella es muy saludable.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? Necesito saberlo para realizar una oración para que mejore.

-Su nombre es Mimi-. Contestó Satoe

-¿Puedo pasar al box a verla?

-Como no Padre, pase.

-Gracias.

Yamato fue al box que se encontraba Mimi, completamente dormida, no entendía por qué, pero desde que ella se había desmayado, él, se sentía sumamente preocupado, claro, él era un Sacerdote, siempre debía preocuparse por el prójimo pero en esta ocasión era algo diferente ya que había sentido algo raro en su pecho cuando la vio desmayarse. Se sentó al lado de la cama en una silla y comenzó a correr unos mechones rebeldes que Mimi tenía en su rostro.

"_**Mimi, rezaré para que puedas sanar y despertar pronto" **_

Yamato apoyó ambas manos en la mano derecha de Mimi y comenzó a rezar.

-Oh Jesús, dueño de la vida y de la muerte, aunque indigno y pecador, me postro ante Ti para implorar la salud de la joven Mimi…-

Yamato comenzó a rezar, terminó sus plegarias y volvió a sentarse en la silla al lado de Mimi. Unos 45 minutos pasaron aproximadamente, Mimi comenzó a moverse. Lentamente abrió los ojos, no entendía donde estaba.

Yamato estaba leyendo la biblia y no se percató que Mimi se había movido. Cuando la observó vio que Mimi intentaba sentarse, dejó la biblia a un lado y se paró rápidamente su lado para acariciarle el rostro dándole así una señal de que todo estaba bien.

-Tranquila, no debes esforzarte-. Yamato terminó de hablar cuando agarró a Mimi suavemente por los hombros y la empujó levemente hacia atrás, demostrándole que debía seguir acostada.

"_**¿Qué me ha pasado? y… ¿Por qué estoy aquí con el Padre Yamato?" **_pensó Mimi, sintió una punzada en la cabeza, frunció el ceño y llevó su mano derecha a su sien, se sentía realmente mal. Yamato parecía que le había leído los pensamientos, por eso le habló.

-Tranquila, justo en el momento que ibas a comulgar te desmayaste, tus padres están afuera, estaban esperando a que despiertes, les avisaré que estás bien, pero antes quiero saber, ¿Has tenido algún síntoma fuera de lo común en tu cuerpo? No es muy normal que las jovencitas como tu se anden desmayando por ahí, tus padres me han dicho que no sueles desmayarte pero quiero saber por ti ¿Es la primera vez que te desmayas?

Mimi asintió con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de hablar.

"_**¡Qué terrible me siento, hice el completo ridículo frente al Sacerdote más guapo que existe en todo el Universo!Oh...¿Dije guapo? no, yo no he dicho nada. Solo tenía que tomar la hostia y decir "Amén" y ¿Qué hice? Me desmayé".**_

Mimi estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, Yamato la observaba con detenimiento.

"_**Nuevamente pienso que es una niña rara, es que… parece que se pierde entre sus pensamientos a menudo, seguramente le esté pasando algo"**_

-Hija, ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme que no le has contado a tus padres? Sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte y ser tu consejero-. Yamato rompió con el silencio pero Mimi no le contestaba, solo negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, parece ser que no tienes ganas de hablar conmigo ¿Verdad?

Mimi solo lo miró y bajo la cabeza apenada, no es que no quisiera hablar con él, es que todavía estaba algo mal por el "bochornoso" momento que ella creía que había pasado.

-Parece que no me hablarás, entonces llamaré a tus padres para que entren y seguramente en un rato podrás marcharte.

Mimi asintió con la cabeza y Yamato antes de retirarse le habló.

-Dios te bendiga jovencita, si hay próxima espero que me hable, y si quieres confesarte o necesitas un consejo puedes venir durante la semana, aquí estaré.

Mimi asintió con la cabeza, Yamato hizo una reverencia y salió para avisarles a los padres de Mimi que había despertado.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Sé que no es mucho pero quería que la espera se les haga un poco más corta, por eso decidí subir este capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? Jajaja Mimi no le hablaba al pobre Matt... "le comieron la lengua los ratones" xD bueno , hubo acercamiento pero casi nada de dialogo entre ellos dos, pero tengo mis motivos!Ya verán en el próximo capítulo. Anhelo que les guste!Nuevamente les digo que espero sus reviews así me motivan a continuar!Besos!

_**Ashee!**_


	4. ¿Qué te controla?

Hola! acá de nuevo con el capítulo 4! No recibí muchos reviews pero eso no me quita las ganas de continuar escribiendo xD

Mimi solo lo miró y bajo la cabeza apenada, no es que no quisiera hablar con él, es que todavía estaba algo mal por el "bochornoso" momento que ella creía que había pasado.

-Parece que no me hablarás, entonces llamaré a tus padres para que entren y seguramente en un rato podrás marcharte.

Mimi asintió con la cabeza y Yamato antes de retirarse le habló.

-Dios te bendiga jovencita, si hay próxima espero que me hable, y si quieres confesarte o necesitas un consejo puedes venir durante la semana, aquí estaré.

Mimi asintió con la cabeza, Yamato hizo una reverencia y salió para avisarles a los padres de Mimi que había despertado.

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

¿Qué es lo que te controla?

* * *

Habían pasado tan solo un día desde el suceso "bochornoso" que había tenido Mimi en la misa y se encontraba en su habitación, su madre había salido, su padre estaba trabajando. Satoe le había dejado una nota que tenía el almuerzo preparado, solo tendría que calentarlo.

"_**¡Cómo pretende que almuerce! ¿Acaso mi madre se ha vuelto ciega? Creo que aún no notó lo gorda que estoy, sigue insistiendo en dejarme comida, Uff! Mejor iré a mi habitación antes que me agarre hambre."**_

Subió las escaleras, entró en su habitación y se recostó en su cama mirando al techo.

-¡No entiendo cómo me desmayé, hacía rato no me pasaba, creí que tenía todo calculado!-. Exclamó Mimi enojada.

Es que seguía sin entenderlo, ese día supo como engañar a sus padres para que creyeran que había desayunado como se debe, les dijo que se había levantado muy temprano y lo había hecho, sus padres le habían creído. Para no ir en ayunas había decidido tomar bastante agua y además se había tomado una taza de caldo de verduras, sabía perfectamente que eso le aportaba 47 calorías, y que debía cubrir también el almuerzo pero ¿Por qué se había desmayado?, estaba completamente frustrada, anterior al suceso de la misa, solo se había desmayado una sola vez, para su suerte había sido en su habitación, sus padres no lo habían notado porque ellos estaban durmiendo. La primera vez que se desmayó, en la noche se había levantado a las 3:00 a.m. y se había sentido mareada, cayó al suelo desmayada, aproximadamente a las 4:20 a.m. había vuelto a despertar, como pudo reunió fuerzas para volver a levantarse y así bajo las escaleras y se preparó un tazón de café, con leche descremada por supuesto, lo tomó junto a dos tostadas acompañadas por queso "untable" light y al sentirse mejor, había regresado a su habitación a dormir. Sabía cómo manejar la situación, sabía cómo debía alimentarse ¿En qué había fallado?

"_**Mi cuerpo no necesita comer, estoy demasiado gorda como para hacerlo"**_

Se sentía agotada pero solo debía dormir, no podía comer para obtener energías, energía es sinónimo de calorías, por eso prefería dormir para conseguir energía, no precisaba comer.

Mimi entró en un profundo sueño, ella prefería no comer para poder verse bonita, ella no era gorda ni estaba excedida de peso, tenía un vientre plano, las piernas torneadas, pechos normales, no había nada malo en ella. Solo su mente le decía que estaba gorda, ella físicamente estaba perfecta, era una joven hermosa, los jóvenes caían rendidos a su belleza. Ella comenzó con todo esto en su estadía en Estados Unidos.

**FlashBack**

Mimi venía caminando por los pasillos de la secundaria cuando se chocó con Kate, la rubia "porrista" y "popular" de la secundaria. Mimi también era popular, además que mucho más linda que Kate pero la diferencia era que ella no era una "zorra" como Kate. Los jóvenes sabían que Mimi era más bella pero iban a lo "fácil" y "seguro" por eso a la hora de elegir iban con Kate.

-Estúpida fíjate por donde caminas-. Replicó Kate.

Mimi sentada en el suelo la miró apenada.

-Yo… ¡yo lo siento! Iba distraída Kate y no me digas estúpida-. Mimi estaba apenada pero le molestaba que le dijeran estúpida, después de todo fue un accidente.

-Está bien, te perdono, total me das pena, parece que la grasa que tienes se te está subiendo al poco cerebro que tienes-.

-¿Qué dices?-. Mimi estaba enojándose.

-Ah parece que además del cerebro te tapó los oídos la grasa que traes ¿O qué? No me digas que hasta la visión te está quitando. Estás G.O.R.D.A Mimi, parece que sí, hasta la vista te quitó.

Kate se paró y siguió su camino. Mimi se quedó perpleja ante las palabras de aquella joven, las jóvenes que pasaban por ahí pasaban burlándose de ella. Mimi no era mala, al contrario era muy dulce, pero no era muy querida por las otras chicas solo por la envidia que le tenían, claro Mimi era más linda que todas ellas juntas.

"_**Me miran y se ríen, Kate tiene razón, estoy gorda, deberé comer menos…"**_

-Toma mi mano-.

Michael, el chico más apuesto y popular de la secundaria le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, le habló interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Mimi.

-Gracias-. Exclamó Mimi agarrando la mano de Michael y poniéndose de pie.

**End of FlashBack**

* * *

A partir de ese día, ellos comenzaron con una gran amistad que con el paso de los días se convirtió en amor y comenzaron con un noviazgo. Mimi comenzó a dejar de comer, se había tomado muy enserio el comentario de Kate, sus padres no lo habían notado pero Michael sí. Miles de veces le decía que ella estaba hermosa y que no necesitaba dejar de comer para verse más bella, claro, no solo él lo pensaba, los jóvenes de la secundaria la seguían viendo hermosa pero ella no quería escucharlo, lentamente iba entrando en un pozo oscuro sin salida, lentamente iba enfermando.

Cuando se estaba rehabilitando con la ayuda de Michael, sus padres le habían dado la noticia que volverían a Japón. Cuando regresaron ella comenzó a ser como era antes, claro, empezaría un nuevo un instituto y por nada en el mundo debía verse gorda.

Ella no se daba cuenta el gran error que estaba cometiendo. No solo había dejado de comer, si no que había adoptado el nuevo hábito de comer muchísima comida a la vez de distintos tipos, mezclando dulce con salado para sentirse satisfecha, luego iba y lo vomitaba. Creía que con eso iba a prevenir desmayos pero estaba equivocada. Lo comprobó el domingo en Misa.

00000

Yamato iba caminando al confesionario como lo hacia todos los días en la mañana para escuchar a los fieles, hacer de intermediario con Dios para que perdonaran sus pecados y ¿Por qué esa joven seguía en su mente? Está bien, él se preocupaba por el prójimo, era su deber, nada más…

Entró en el confesionario, dio las oraciones correspondientes y comenzó a esperar a que algún fiel llegara, mientras tanto leía la biblia.

(…)

-Buenas tardes, ¿Se encuentra allí Padre?

Una voz conocida para él y melodiosa interrumpió su lectura.

-Aquí estoy, como le repito a todos los fieles, estoy aquí para ser mediador entre usted señorita y nuestro Señor. ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que viene a confesarse?

Mimi al escuchar la voz del Padre sus vellos se le erizaron, no esperaba que él se encuentre allí pero ¿A quién más esperaría siendo que Yamato era el único sacerdote de allí? Muy inconscientemente sabía que quería oír la voz de ese joven nuevamente, su voz, la llenaba de una paz extraña, algo que nadie en su corta vida pudo hacer.

- No se si he pecado o no, solo quiero contarle algo que me viene pasando hace tiempo…-. Ella sentía una extraña conexión con él, desde el día que había despertado en la enfermería y lo tenía a su lado, no supo el motivo pero algo había sentido ¿Qué había sentido? Ni ella lo sabía, los ojos profundos de él, la habían cautivado. Cuando despertó y lo vio no pudo emitir palabra alguna, era un ser "Celestial"…

"_**¿Cautivado? ¿Te das cuenta lo que estás pensando? ¡Por Dios, es un sacerdote Mimi!...Mimi, tonta Mimi" – **_Pensó la joven

-Señorita, ¿Quiere continuar?

Yamato cortó con los pensamientos de Mimi

-Oh! Lo siento Padre, verá he venido porque hace tiempo un mal me aqueja, no puedo decirle exactamente que es pero…no me gusta y no puedo controlarlo.

- ¿Y le ha comentado esto a sus padres? Quizás ellos pueden ayudarla

-¡NO! Por supuesto que no, no debería… Solo debemos saberlo usted y yo aunque por ahora no pueda decirle exactamente que es lo que es

-Tranquila señorita, era una sugerencia yo estoy aquí para ayudarle

- Muchas gracias, como le decía, es algo que no puedo controlar y me gustaría que usted pueda ayudarme

-Señorita, estaré para usted en todo momento que me necesite

-Padre, ¿Puede dejar de tratarme de usted? Es que no me siento tan grande como para que me trate así-. Mimi se sonrojó tras decir esto

-Tranquila, sé que no es alguien grande, solo la trato de usted por respeto, no se su nombre…

-Mi nombre es Mimi, creo que ya nos conocemos, solo que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de…

Mimi dejó de hablar, se escucho un golpe seco, Yamato abrió los ojos y salió del confesionario. Ahí la vio, en el suelo, desmayada, la misma chica que había conocido en la enfermería, la misma chica que se había confesado con él hace unas semanas, la misma chica que hacia varios días venía jugando en su mente, la misma chica que cuando la vio despertar en la enfermería sintió algo raro dentro de su cuerpo, a la altura del vientre ¿Qué era esa sensación? Si era aquello que le había comentado su hermano hace tiempo… ¿Acaso no era de niñas sentir aquello? Se estaba enloqueciendo, era algo que no debería estar pensando, su mente se estaba ensuciando.

-Cody, Cody-. Gritó Yamato.

El jovencito llegó bastante rápido ante los gritos de Yamato

-Padre… ¿Ella nuevamente?

-Sí Cody, ve y cierra las puertas, por este día no confesaré a nadie más…

Cody asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a cerrar las puertas de la Parroquia

Yamato se puso de cuclillas, acarició el rostro de la joven y suspiró, la cargó en brazos y se dirigió a enfermería.

-Buenos días señora Naoko, por favor, atiéndala ¿La recuerda? Es la misma joven que desmayó el otro domingo.

La enfermera asintió, Yamato llevó en brazos a Mimi hasta la cama del box. Incomodo, bastante incomodo se sintió al tomarla en brazos, más incomodo se sintió al depositarla en la cama. Mimi llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto, había faltado para poder ir a confesarse. Miles de sensaciones crecieron dentro de su cuerpo cuando la cargó en brazos, la falda de la joven era corta y él, mientras la cargaba, iba tocando las piernas suaves de Mimi. Era la primera vez que tocaba a una chica de una manera tan "Comprometedora". Hasta ahí, iba bastante incomodo en el camino hacia la enfermería, pero sin dudarlo, el punto final lo dio cuando la depositó lentamente en la cama, la falda de ella se elevó dejando ver unas bragas blancas.

Yamato sintió un calor interno que jamás había experimentado, sus mejillas se tiñeron en un color rojo intenso, ¿Por qué Dios le jugaba una mala pasada? Él no debía andar viendo esas cosas… Dios o el destino no estaban de su lado.

-Padre, espere ahí fuera, yo la atenderé.

-Está bien, la dejo en sus manos Naoko.

La enfermera se había percatado de toda la situación. Sabía que el joven Yamato se había puesto bastante nervioso ante esa situación pero ¿Qué podría hacer ella? Ella supo desde el primer momento en que él la llevó en brazos que estaba preocupado, y no del tipo de preocupación que se le tiene al "prójimo", parecía más un joven cargando preocupado a su amor…

La forma en que él la miraba era diferente, era una mirada con brillo y ternura hacia la joven. Él no se daba cuenta de cómo la miraba pero Naoko sí, después de todo era una mujer grande, con experiencia. Cuando entró en el box y lo vio sonrojado mirando hacia el suelo jugando con el rosario que tenía en manos, movió la mirada hacia la joven y pudo visualizar sus bragas, por eso, al notar el nerviosismo del joven, decidió actuar rápido y decirle que la espere afuera.

A Yamato le parecía una eternidad la espera, quería verla nuevamente, quería percatarse de que ella esté bien.

"_**Es tan frágil, como una muñequita de porcelana, tiene algo que me llama la atención, aun no entiendo que es y por qué siento esto en el estómago cada vez que la veo, no creo que sea lo que ronda por mi mente, porque si fuera eso, yo debería ser el que esté crucificado y no mi Señor Jesús…"**_

-Padre, puede pasar, la joven ha despertado gracias a unas vitaminas y nutrientes que le he inyectado, estaba deshidratada, le pregunté si desayunó esta mañana, me dijo que sí, la verdad que no entiendo por qué desmaya y despierta cuando le inyecto las vitaminas y nutrientes siendo que ha desayunado, debería ir a un especialista, entre Padre, hable con ella, quizás le explique mejor a usted.

- Gracias Naoko, iré a verla

Yamato entró en el box y la vio, sentada en la cama tapada con las mantas mirando hacia la pared.

-Haz despertado, nuevamente estamos aquí-. Exclamó Yamato serio.- ¿Tienes algo que explicar Mimi?

Mimi dirigió la mirada hacia él, estaba enojada, frustrada, con mucha ira ¿Por qué nuevamente se había desmayado? ¿Por qué no le salía nada bien? ¿Por qué venía ese intento de sacerdote a pedirle explicaciones? Intento de sacerdote porque para ella, él no debía serlo. Ella sabía que él le gustaba pero exactamente su situación de "Sacerdote" le molestaba, ¿Por qué se tuvo que fijar en un sacerdote y no en cualquier otro chico común? ¿Tan complicada tenía que ser siempre?

-¿Empezarás nuevamente con el juego de no hablarme?-. Yamato frunció el ceño, hacia media hora la castaña le había hablado bastante fluido, ahora nuevamente callaba.- ¿Puedes decirme si haz desayunado o no? Parece que tus desmayos son debidos a que tienes algún problema o trastorno que se cura con inyectarte nutrientes. Si no haz desayunado bien deberías…

-¿Tú también empezarás?-. Interrumpió con la voz elevada la castaña

-¿Empezar con qué hija?

-¡Aghhhh!, por empezar, no soy tu "Hija" como sueles decirme, me lo haz dicho varias veces y no sabes lo frustrante que es para mi, ¿Hija? Cuando nací tu apenas eras un niño Yamato, segundo ¿Qué te importa si tengo ganas de hablarte o no? Si quiero no te hablo aunque ahora lo esté haciendo, y tercero, ¿Qué te importa si desayuné o no? Te recuerdo que es mi problema, no quiero que intervengas

Yamato estaba perdiendo la paciencia, si bien él con el tiempo de estudio había cambiado bastante su carácter, esa parte de ser impaciente, de tener carácter fuerte o ser frío aún permanecía allí, muy escondido dentro de su nuevo ser, pacífico, comprensivo y paciente, la joven no sabía que estaba despertando al viejo Yamato, al Yamato explosivo y malhumorado.

-¿Ahora eres tú el que se queda callado?, ¡Ja!

-Señorita, primero, la llamo "Hija" al igual que usted me llama "Padre", segundo usted vino por "ayuda" yo estuve para escucharla, ni siquiera comprendí bien a qué se refería con el hecho de ese algo que no podía controlar sin embargo acepté ayudarla, desmayó, la traje hasta aquí ¿Y ahora viene con un humor de perros a tratarme mal?

Yamato había perdido los estribos, le había hablado en un tono de voz muy elevado, estaba irritado, hacía tiempo que no le hablaba así a nadie sin embargo se sentía tan bien, se sentía liberado.

Mimi frunció el ceño, tenía razón, no iba a admitirlo pero definitivamente él la tenía solo atinó a decir

-Lo siento…

Mimi rompió en llanto, sentía una fuerte presión en la garganta que debía sacar, sólo atinó a acercarse bruscamente y darle un gran abrazo, lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el pecho de Yamato.

-Lo siento, lo siento…

Yamato estaba petrificado mirando hacia el frente, sentía un malestar en su vientre mientras la joven lo abrazaba, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, ¿Qué era eso que sentía nuevamente?

Bajo la mirada y vio los ojos de la joven cerrados con fuerza mientras lágrimas derramaban, correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a acariciar tiernamente el cabello castaño de la joven.

-Tranquila Mimi, dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Lo que sea te ayudaré, pero ya deja de llorar, ven, iremos a mi habitación a conversar tranquilamente.

Mimi asintió con la cabeza sollozando. Yamato la tomó de la mano y la llevaba hacia su habitación.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Mimi observó todo a su alrededor. En ella se encontraba un escritorio con una computadora, un par de papeles y libros. Dos camas de una plaza y media se encontraban allí, una mesita con dos sillas y otra puerta que seguramente sería el baño. Bastante aburrida le parecía la habitación, colores fríos, carecía de decoración. Solo había una cruz adornando la pared blanca principal pero ¿Qué más esperaba? Después de todo era la habitación de un joven Sacerdote, no de un común y corriente adolescente.

-Siéntate Mimi mientras voy a la cocina y te preparo un té

-Por favor, que no contenga azúcar, si tiene edulcorante mejor- Mimi contestó rápidamente, un tanto nerviosa. Yamato frunció el ceño- Es que…no me gusta el azúcar

-Está bien niña, en unos minutos vuelvo

Yamato se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle un té verde a Mimi, sin dudas era una joven muy peculiar y bastante bipolar, pero quería conocerla más a fondo y ayudarla. Él había sido educado para ayudar al prójimo.

Mientras tanto Mimi estaba en la habitación, estaba arrepentida de haberse puesto a llorar frente a Yamato

"_**¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer el ridículo frente a él? Lo peor de todo es que lo traté mal cuando solo quería ayudarme, porque yo solicité su ayuda. ¡Bien hecho Mimi!"**_

Se paró de su sitio y se dirigió al escritorio, allí entre los papeles se encontraba una foto de Yamato junto a otro joven rubio, bastante parecidos, el cabello del otro joven era más corto que el de Yamato y sus ojos demostraban un toque de dulzura acompañados por una sonrisa, mientras que Yamato estaba muy serio en la foto.

En ese instante entró a la habitación Yamato con dos tazas, Mimi lo miró y dejó la foto en el escritorio

-Lo siento, tenía curiosidad…

-No te preocupes Mimi-. Yamato le sonrió para que Mimi entrara más en confianza

-Dime, ¿Quién es el chico que está a tu lado?

-Es mi hermano, toma el té que se te enfría Mimi.

-Sí, muchas gracias-. Mimi bajó la mirada y la posó en la taza de porcelana que tenía en las manos.

Pasaron unos minutos y ambos seguían en silencio. Un silencio incómodo porque ninguno de los dos sabía como entablar una conversación.

-Eh…

-Yo…

Ambos hablaron a la vez, sonrieron por la casualidad de los hechos, tanto esperar para que alguno rompa el silencio y lo hicieron los dos a la vez.

-Mimi, comienza tú, dime ¿Qué es lo que te controla? Dímelo así puedo ayudarte…

-¿Qué es lo que me controla? Me controla la comida…

Yamato no sabía que responder, frunció el ceño ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Qué estaba loca? Realmente se le habían agotado las palabras.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste, espero que no tenga ningún error. Todavía no entiendo por qué hay veces que escribo los capítulos, los subo y me elimina palabras. Por eso si encuentran alguna oración sin sentido, disculpen!. Espero sus reviews! Los saludo atte.


End file.
